


Sweaty

by LadyWhistledown



Category: Still2Gether, Still2gether: The Series, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: 2gether and Still2gether compliant, Almost No Dialogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football, M/M, POV First Person, Sarawat Guntithanon Is So Whipped, Sarawatwives, Smut, Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong Is So Whipped, like 2 lines lol, my single ass writing about love, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWhistledown/pseuds/LadyWhistledown
Summary: Tine doesn't care about football, but he really loves Sarawat.Basically, Tine admiring his hot man from the bleachers.This is based heavely on an amazing Stony fic here on ao3. Kudos to Zams for that gorgeous short fic. Link in the notes below.
Relationships: Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong & Sarawat Guntithanon, Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Sweaty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finders Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910021) by [zams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams). 



> Hi, I love this couple, what else can I say? We need more fics of #SarawaTine. Say hi (if you want) on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Whistledown6)
> 
> Pls note that english is not my first language so yeah. Sorry for any mistakes.

For Tine, football wasn’t really that amazing.

Sure, it was a pretty popular sport loved by almost all men worldwide but in his humblest opinion it was kind of boring. Men running after a ball attempting to score a goal was the whole show. He knew he was in the minority there but well, to each his own. So, his presence at the football field on campus today being rather ironic was more than an understatement.

For his pervert of a boyfriend, Tine’s attendance to all his matches should be considered the greatest sacrifice in the name of love. Tine _refused_ to take less than that. 

Yeah, Sarawat could fool all college into thinking he was an aloof and carefree guy with a cool I-don’t-really-care personality. But Tine. Tine knew better. The college’s sweetheart was as clingy as a koala with a bratty-pervert personality to no one else other than him after all.

Sometimes, Tine had this sudden desire of exposing Sarawat’s big baby side to everyone but he was beyond happy of being the only one who could really see it. So, pouty lips and puppy eyes had gotten Tine to set aside his absolutely lack of interest in football to attend and _even_ cheer on his boyfriend’s games. He was whipped for Sarawat but his boyfriend was worse for him too so it was okay.

Not everything was bad about it, though. There was a reason for Tine’s lack of complaint during the matches. AKA, his boyfriend’s visuals were just way too hot. Sarawat had corrupted his innocent mind (and very chic mind) and Tine didn’t particularly feel bad about it. Looking at Wat’s strong thighs while the other was running across the field and yelling commands to the rest of his teammates was way too sexy. Everything about Wat was delightful to watch. The sweat made his T-shirt stick to his well built body, the shorts made his legs look strong and powerful and the workout made the other boy lick his lips every fucking second.

This was heaven for Tine, period.

Because it was Wat and because this was Thailand, the bleachers were flooded with the so-called Sarawat's wives. Tine didn’t need to cheer for his man because those noisy fangirls were doing it by tenfold. Each one of those girls was desperate to be in Tine's place but unfortunately for them Sarawat only had eyes for a certain Nuisance. To be honest, Tine totally got their point because his Sarawat was just perfect. The hottest and most desired guy in the whole campus, that was his man.

The best part? Sarawat not giving a damn about his hotshot status. His _Saraleo_ was the kind of guy who only falls in love once AND hard. And Tine was the lucky nuisance who had that pleasure. Now, some may think he was overconfident and sure enough, that wasn't him at the beginning of their relationship. But that was one of the perks of being loved dearly and sweetly by Wat the last two years and a half. He wasn’t worried at all because he knew that he was a treasure in Wat’s eyes. And again, that was totally fine with Tine, because Wat was his paradise. And nothing less than that.

That’s why match after match Tine spent several hours seated on the bleachers watching a sport he really wasn’t interested in before just to see his boyfriend on the field. Yeah, you could say that he even liked football a little bit now. His whole reason being a hot brunette football player that made his heart rate go crazy and his knees turn jelly with just a look his way. He also learned to love these matches because at the end of each one of them he was blessed with the sight of a sweaty Wat with flushed cheeks looking so manly when he ran over Tine’s side. He loved how he had Wat’s complete attention, he felt cherished and that made him fall even deeper for his man. Most of the time, Tine concealed his arousal with some playful remarks – The usual _“You had me here for over two hours to watch this foolish game, Wat?”_ , sometimes just a dry _“Nice game, I guess”_ , the common _“Your wives are about to murder me here, what did you take so long?”_ , the petty _“Ay Wat, you’re looking gross. Look at your legs full of grass just cover them with this towel”_ and sometimes, the honest _“You look so hot, Wat. I’m holding myself here”_ .

Tine absolutely loved getting a reaction out of his boyfriend. With those remarks, Wat’s answers went from _“Tskk, such an impatient Nuisance you are”_ , _“Just nice, Tine?”_ paired with rolling eyes, _“Did they hurt my baby with one of their pom poms?”_ , _“Possessive, aren’t we?”_ to just _wide open eyes and breathless appearance_ , respectively. And Tine loved the last reaction the best. Even after two years of relationship Tine couldn’t get used to Wat being so whipped for him. Until Sarawat, Tine used to feel no one was the _right_ for him. But as it turned out, that _Saraleo_ was all he was waiting for.

“You–” Yeah, he was wearing one of Wat’s jerseys today and he delighted in the loving look that Sarawat was giving him.

He didn’t let the other finish that sentence because today was a _“I’m gonna kiss you now, Wat”_ day for Tine. And in just a few seconds their breaths got mixed up in a searing making out session. Tine was way over being embarrassed of PDA with Wat. After being boyfriends for more than two years, Tine had gotten comfortable in his own skin while showing his feelings for Wat. His man was always understanding, never putting pressure on Tine’s boundaries. But with time, he got that showing how in love he was with Wat was nothing to be embarrassed about. So, he was gladly tongue intertwined with his hot football star boyfriend. They finished the kiss soon after hearing the loud cheers from Wat’s teammates. But not before Tine gave a last peck to Sarawat’s jaw. Sure enough, that little action seemed to make Wat’s wives even madder. Wat just keep looking at him with a light smile on his face and a pair of eyes that screamed _love_. Tine just knew he had a matching smile too.

Later that night, the two of them were cozily in their own apartment.

 _Well_ , it was more accurate to say that Tine was _cozily_ riding his boyfriend’s cock into oblivion.

They were on their bed, white blankets were thrown down the floor messily after their intense foreplay session. Moans escaped Tine’s lips whereas grunts were leaving Wat’s mouth. Tine felt a burn on his gut with each thrust of Wat’s dick in his hole. Thank fuck for living in a condo with thick walls.

Oh God, he loved taking Sarawat’s cock like this. It made him feel loved and powerful but the best thing was being able to make Wat fall apart with their lovemaking.

They both were close already. Tine could feel the gorgeous burn-like stir on his belly. His thighs felt sore after going up and down in sync with Wat’s thrusts. But, it was so worth it. Wat tightened his grip on Tine’s hips and his thrusts went even deeper hitting the younger’s sweet spot. In response, Tine squeezed Wat’s dick with all his being and soon after that they came spectacularly with Tine’s come fall on top of Wat’s belly and Sarawat filled Tine’s hole with his hot cum.

 _“I love you”_ They said at the same time once their breaths slowed down a little and they both chuckled at the coincidence. 

Yeah, this was love. And for how hot that was seeing Sarawat running after a ball with just some short shorts, in Tine’s mind there was no replacement for the sated look that the other was giving him now. His Wat, body sweaty under Tine with eyes full of love that surely mirrored his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> They are in love, your honor. Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Whistledown6) (again, if you want ;)


End file.
